Tinder storage containers and fire starters have been used in many different environments and can be particularly useful during survival situations, camping, and other outdoors activities where people are often isolated from civilization and the conveniences often found in populated environments. Tinder containers, and more particular, water proof tinder containers, are small pocket sized containers that allow the user to store and carry small amounts of dry fire starting tinder in one's pocket or backpack. The stored dry fire starting tinder can be used to start a seed fire that can then be used to ignite larger more difficult fire starting materials often found in the wilderness or other environments. Tinder containers are very useful in survival situations where many times wild tinder is damp or wet from rain, fog, or dew, and cannot be easily ignited. In addition, many outdoors activities take place in and around bodies of water and a water proof portable tinder container protects the dry fire starting tinder from becoming wet if the user should accidentally fall in a body of water. Generally speaking tinder containers of all types are simply water proof containers made from metal or plastic that often include an o-ring seal and are able to keep fire starting tinder dry in wet or damp environments. Tinder containers are often used along side stand-alone fire starters that are also very useful during survival situations, camping, and other outdoors activities. Fire starters can be used to provide warmth, cook meals, and also to signal rescue personnel. Fire starters on the market today use a variety of ignition sources that include, matches, lighters (that use some type of combustible liquid or gas), electrically heated elements, or pyrophoric elements, such as ferrocerium rods that are struck with sharp objects to produce a plurality of sparks. Matches, including water proof matches, do not work well in windy conditions, and provide minimum ignition time. Lighters use pyrophoric elements to ignite the on-board fuel source. Both lighters, and stand-alone pyrophoric type fire starters, all include elements that wear out over time, are susceptible to rapid oxidation in wet environments, are brittle and easily broken, require some means to scrape the pyrophoric element to obtain sparks, can be difficult to use, and contain rare earth elements, such as cerium that are becoming too expensive to be practical. Fire starters that use electrically heated elements require batteries or other electrical sources that wear out and must be replaced or recharged. There are also fire starters that include a tinder storage container portion of the device, but again, the fire starting elements within these devices all use consumable, replaceable, or rechargeable fire ignition systems. Both tinder containers and fire starters can also be life saving devices in a survival situation caused by natural disasters such as hurricanes, tornadoes, and floods. Often times in such natural disasters electrical service is lost and people must leave their homes and fend for themselves. Having dry fire starting tinder in a water proof tinder container and a fire starter to start the dry tinder could save or improve the quality of lives. Ever since tinder containers and fire starters have been used there has been a need for one invention that would provide sufficient water proof space to store enough dry fire starting tinder to start a seed fire, be small enough to carry in one's pocket, and would provide a non-consumable, non-electrical fire starting element to be used to ignite combustible materials in one portable, safe, durable device. The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems by using a structural design that is aimed at minimizing the negative effects thus increasing the likelihood that the individual will carry the tinder container solar powered fire starter and realize its benefits.